Recently, for example, robots (including teddy bears and dolls in the present description) for performing speech recognition from speech generated by a user and for performing particular actions or outputting synthesized sounds based on the speech recognition result have been manufactured as toys and the like.
Even when a speech recognition result is obtained, a robot may not perform any actions. In this case, a user becomes anxious about whether the speech is recognized by the robot or the robot is broken.